In prior bedpan rinser apparatus the deoseptic assembly was usually supported apart and from the diverter valve assembly by an extending bracket and the container of sanitizing fluid was connected to the diverter valve by external flexible hose connections. The aspirating arrangement was also usually supported adjacent the end of the spray arm. This combination presented an unsightly, awkward appearance, especially when arranged alongside the former offset connection of the flush tube above the toilet bowl. In addition, the aspiration was accomplished by a concentric tube venturi in the spray arm. This arrangement created an unnecessary restriction of flow in the spray arm and was difficult to manufacture and assemble properly.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a new and improved deoseptic assembly for bedpan rinser apparatus which avoids the above disadvantages. Another object is to provide a novel deoseptic valve which is easy to assemble, compact, and which is incorporated within the structure of the diverter valve assembly, thereby eliminating the need for external piping and presenting a more streamlined appearance.
A further object of the invention is to accomplish the aspiration of sanitizing fluid without restricting the flow of flushing water through the diverter assembly. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent upon consideration of the following description and drawings.